User blog:Seddie
Seddie Fanfiction: Chapter 1 - iAm Confused Carly's POV "Wow, life for Sam and Freddie has gotten so much more different. They used to hate each other, then they liked each other, then they broke up, said I love you, then went on with their lives. But, it's just so weird! UGH!" I could tell I was acting pretty stupid, because Gibby and Spencer were literally staring at me. I tried to act like nothing was going on. "Uhh... just.. talking to myself? Yep..... oh.." I felt like such an idiot. But who cares. Their Spencer and Gibby, of course they can live with it. I tried to break the awkward moment of silence. "So whens your girlfriend coming over?" "Soon," said Spencer. "I met her at the fruit store." Yep. Now THATS Spencer, duh. "Seriously, the FRUIT store..." I said. "I love fruit." said Gibby, very erm.. awkwardly. Weird enough, Freddie stormed in, with an unusual look on his face. "WOAH, Never seen that look on your face before. What's wrong?" I asked him. "Uh...... ya don't need to know," said Freddie. "I just came in to.. uh.. rehearse for.. iCarly??" said Freddie, but I can totally tell he is lieing about SOMETHING. "Were not rehearsing for iCarly today..." I said. "ALRIGHT FINE," he said, sounding annoyed. "Spencer and Gibby, I need to talk to Carly," said Freddie. "Ok." said both Gibby and Spencer. After about 20 seconds, they were still standing there. It was the biggest silence that I've ever been in. "Alone." said Freddie finally. But they were still in the kitchen talking. So I decided I should just yell. "GO, OR I'LL TELL YOUR GILFRIEND YOU ONCE SHOWERED IN YOUR UNDERWEAR." After that, they were STILL talking. I guess I'm not that good at telling people off. So, Freddie finally spoke up. "If you don't leave i'll tell your girlfriend you showered in your underwear AND that picture from 3rd grade when you learned about staticle electricity." They quickly ran away after that. "How did you do that?!' I said. It sounded pretty stupid. "I dunno," said Freddie. "Is Sam here?" "No..." I said. "It's just you and me." I said. "Okay good," said Freddie, "Now here is what I want to tell you." We waited about 10 seconds, but then finally Freddie sighed and started talking. "Remember that night where Sam and I said we loved each other? Well, I guess I..." Freddie had kind of a nervous look on his face. "I still love her." On the outside, I was shocked. But in the inside, I was jumping of excitment. I always wanted Sam and Freddie to get back together. Besides, I don't like Freddie (well as a boyfriend way). Were just friends. We could even go on a double date with me and my boyfriend. I just think Sam and Freddie are perfect for each other. Sam walked in. "Carly, I need to talk to you." said Sam. Sam and Freddie both stared at each other like they were going to kiss, but sadly it didn't happen. "So uh I guess I'll just leave." said Freddie as he left. Once he left, Sam told me pretty much EVERYTHING Freddie told me. It was obvious they still had feelings for each other. "Why was Benson here?" asked Sam. "We were just talking, don't get freaked out..." I said. But I knew I shouldn't have said that. "Why would I be freaked out?" asked Sam. I knew it was time to tell Sam. Hoped you like it guys! :) I spend a long time working on it. ~SeddieForever&Always Category:Blog posts